Lily's Hair
by allison rae
Summary: One shot: Lily Luna Potter absolutely hated her hair.


A/N: So this is a one shot I came up with when I was trying to write a longer Fic I have started about Lily's Hogwarts years, and while i usually don't write one shot's I thought I would give it a try. I think it came out alright.

Enjoy.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter absolutely hated her hair. It was not because it was red like her mother's, she loved red hair and thought that all of her cousins hair was beautiful. It was not because it was unruly like her father's because she loved that it had a mind of it's own and thought it fit her personality brilliantly. And it wasn't because it made it as impossible to hide from her family name as her bright green eyes did.

The reason that Lily hated her hair was because of five simple things:

1. Both of her brothers got their father's gorgeous jet black coloring which made her feel like she wasn't supposed to be a Potter.

2. It was not the same shade as the rest of her cousins, hers was more of a dark red wine instead of the fire engine red of the Weasley clan, which made her feel like she wasn't supposed to be a Weasley.

3. Her favorite color was pink which clashed horribly with her hair and that made her felt like she wasn't supposed to wear her favorite color.

4. It refused to grown longer than her shoulders and standing next to Rose and Victoire made her feel like she wasn't supposed to be a girl.

5. The only boys she ever knew who fell in love with redheads were Potters which made her feel like she wasn't going to ever fall in love.

So overall she felt that something had gone horribly wrong when she was born and she was cursed with this hair that made her less of a Potter, less of a Weasley, curse her from wearing pink, made her less of a girl, and would curse her to live a lonely life as a spinster with old tabby cats.

* * *

When Lily was 7 years old and she sat down with her father and asked him to tell her about her namesake. Harry told her all he knew, about her family growing up, about how she befriended Snape, about her sister hating her, about how she was incredibly smart, about how she overcame every obstacle she came across, about her and Lily's grandfathers love hate relationship that turned to just be an extremely strong love, about how she worked for the Order, about how she overcame Voldemort, about how she went into hiding with Harry when he was born, and about how she gave her life protecting him.

Lily was in awe that she was named after such an amazing woman and as much as she loved Grandma Weasley she knew that if Grandma Potter was alive she would be her favorite. She hoped that someday she could become the type of person that Lily Evans Potter was.

Lily then asked her father to see a picture of her grandmother, and he got down an old album and opened up and pointed to a picture. Lily's hand went automatically up to her hair, it was the exact same shade as her own.

And suddenly she didn't feel like her hair made her any less of a Potter, but more of one.

* * *

When Lily was 11 years old and she was boarding the Hogwarts Express with a level of excitement she had never felt before. As she ran away from her brothers to check out of the rest of the train she ran into a very handsome boy who looked to be Albus's age. He had a set of steely gray eyes that made Lily not want to look away. A look of concern was clearly etched across his face.

"Well if it isn't another Carrot top Weasley," he said with a pearly white smile spreading across his face as he saw that Lily was alright.

"Potter actually," Lily said noticing her face was turning the shade of her hair.

And suddenly she didn't feel like she was less of a Weasley, but more of one.

* * *

When Lily was 15 and she was getting ready for the annual Potter/Weasley Christmas party she looked through all of the sweaters her Grandma Weasley had made for her and noticed how all of the ones from when she was younger were pink. She remembered how her Grandma had always asked her what color she wanted before she made it. She pulled on her one from this year and went downstairs.

As she looked through the crowd settled in her living room her eyes locked with a pair of steely gray ones belonging to Albus's best friend.

And suddenly she was happy that her favorite color had changed from pink to green which looked much better with her hair.

* * *

When Lily was 17 and she was walking down the halls of Hogwarts for her last time as a student she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom.

"Well Professor, should you really be handling your students in such a manner?" She asked in a playful tone as the arms of her kidnapper wrapped around her waist.

"Your not a student anymore," He said his steely gray eyes staring into her own as his lips crashed down on hers and his hands found their way into her hair.

And suddenly she was glad that her hair had decided to start growing over the years as she developed into a woman.

* * *

When Lily was 20 and she was sitting on a bench by a fountain in the middle of Hogsmade waiting, the sky opened up and let down a flurry of snow flakes. She stood up and twirled in the snow which landed in her hair and made it glisten with wetness. Her cheeks became flushed from the cold as she laughed merrily with show falling all around her.

She saw him walking up and she ran and jumped in his arms.

"Isn't the snow lovely?" She asked as he set her down.

"Well it certainly helped make this moment more memorable, plus it makes your hair look more gorgeous than usual" he said a grin forming on his face as his hand pulled a small box out in front of her.

"Is this..." Was all she managed to get out.

"Be my wife Lily Luna Potter?" He said his steely gray eyes full of love.

And suddenly she loved the shade of her hair because she had found a man other than a Potter who loved red heads, and that man was Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
